The ongoing performance increase of electronic devices usually requires an increase in device density. Large numbers of single electrical components are integrated to form an integrated component and many of such integrated components are placed into relatively small cases such as the cases of computer servers, laptop computers or other electronic devices.
For example, each casing for a server unit may be a narrow blade and a large number of such blades are positioned in close proximity in dedicated racks. A new generation of such blades has a thickness of only 1 U which corresponds to 1.75 inches or 4.445 cm. For example, a standard rack of 187 cm height is suitable to store 42 of such server blades on top of each other. Alternatively, the server blades may be vertical blades having a width of 1 U or less.
Such narrow blade servers increase the number of server components that may be placed in the rack if the package density of the electronic components in each casing can be increased. In order to guarantee satisfactory operation of the closely packed electronic components confined in such small spaces, heat developed by the electronic components needs to be dissipated.
Fans are usually used to dissipate heat developed by the electronic components of electronic server units. Fans of conventional electronic server units often have a normal operation speed which is only approximately 3600 rpm. However, if the package density and therefore the amount of heat that is generated per volume is further increased, higher mass flow is required to ensure that the electronic components are not overheated. Further, because of the increased package density, the flow resistance is also increased and a higher pressure needs to be provided in order to enable the higher mass flow and therefore avoid overheating. Accordingly, there is a need for an advanced technical solution.